Divine Absolution
by adventurous-wonderland
Summary: This is the first secret: Haruno Sakura does not exist. / Shisui falls in love with a ghost of a girl. The Uzumaki are something else, something other. Red hair, red blood, they'll tear this town apart. [AU Horror/Romance/Supernatural] (rating changed for language & themes I guess)
1. Prologue

Konoha is a place that grows secrets like flowers, a place where words whispered behind closed doors have a way of getting out. Konoha is a town of secrets. Haruno Sakura is a girl with more secrets than most, so perhaps it is fate that she comes to Konoha at the beginning of autumn, when the fog is thick and heavy from the town square to the seashore, the air is heavy and smells like a storm, and it's been one year to the day since the mayor's wife disappeared.

It's nearing midnight when Sakura pulls up in front of the town's only diner. Ino is the only one working; the diner is empty other than herself and Iruka, dozing off on a pile of ungraded essays. Only Ino is there to witness Sakura's arrival.

Sakura is all grace and old money, that much is easy to tell: her car is sleek and black and Italian; her coat is fur-lined and probably worth more than anything Ino owns; her dress is white – like a bride, Ino thinks, or a ghost – and her hair is swept up elegantly. These things, in and of themselves, are not alarming. It's Sakura's hair – pastel pink, almost, a few shades lighter than red, red, _red_ – that gives Ino pause.

The diner is silent beyond the soft, almost inaudible sound of the radio playing a maudlin love song and the pounding of Ino's heart. Sakura smiles. Her teeth are too-white against the red of her lips. "Who're you?" Ino asks before she can stop herself. Her voice is too-loud in the silence, breathless with a fear that she doesn't yet understand.

"Haruno Sakura." She extends a perfectly-manicured hand. Ino doesn't take it. Sakura drops her hand, but her smile doesn't falter. "And you?"

There's something familiar about her, even if Ino doesn't recognize the name. "Yamanaka Ino," she whispers, the words drawn out by some unknown compulsion. "What brings you to Konoha?"

"Oh, Ino." For a moment, Ino sees someone else instead of Sakura; red hair instead of pink, a different color flashing in Sakura's green doe-eyes. Then the moment is gone. Sakura looks sympathetic. "You already know."

Ino's hands shake. "We're closed." The 24-hour sign flickers damningly in the window. Sakura doesn't say a word, just smiles and walks out to her car. Ino waits until she's driven away, the purr of her engine quiet beneath the crashing of the waves, then calls the first person who comes to mind.

"Shisui. I think I just saw a ghost." Because for one awful moment, it hadn't been Sakura standing in the diner. It had been Uzumaki Mito, the mayor's dead wife.

* * *

 _I don't even know what this is. I should be working on_ _the weight of ghosts_ _but here I am with another wip. Also this makes no sense. Hopefully it will when I post more chapters but I have nothing planned out so welcome to the madness._


	2. Secret 1

.

.

.

Ino doesn't wait until morning to see Shisui. As soon as her shift ends, she walks to Shisui's apartment. The fog lays thick and heavy still. Ino pulls her jacket closer to combat the chill of the air. Shisui opens the door three minutes after she knocks, hair messy and clothes rumpled, tiredness written in every line of his face. He steps back, and Ino pushes her way into the apartment, shedding her coat and kicking her shoes off as she makes herself comfortable on his couch.

"So," Shisui says, his voice rough with sleep. "You saw a ghost." He sits beside Ino and she curls into his side. His arm wraps around her shoulder easily, and slowly but surely, she relaxes. Shisui and his brother, Obito, are the only Uchiha that Ino can call friends these days. "Who's ghost?" Shisui asks, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Uzumaki Mito," Ino whispers. She feels Shisui go rigid beside her. Uzumaki Mito is a sore spot for all of the Uchiha, but for Shisui in particular – he's lead detective on her case, since Madara's retirement, and it's been a year with no leads and no developments. Uzumaki Mito, the mayor's wife, who vanished from her house without a trace on a stormy night last autumn. Shisui is silent for a moment, two, three, and then –

"We don't know that she's dead. The investigation is ongoing." Calm, rational – Ino expects that from Itachi, but not from Shisui. Mito's disappearance is like an open wound, but the older citizens of Konoha seem content to forget that Mito even existed, letting the wound fester as if it will heal on its own.

"It's been a _year_ , Shisui!" Ino argues. "If she were alive, you would have found her by now. Besides, I know what I saw!" The eye color was different, but the shape was the same; hair a few shades lighter, but the shape of her face, the slant of her smile, even the way she carried herself… "She said her name was Haruno Sakura, but I _know_ she was lying, you have to believe me –" Ino stops herself, but there's a sharp intake of breath, and Shisui's arm tightens around her. He knows what she was going to say. You have to believe me _this time_. The words linger in the air, heavy for all that they remain unsaid.

"Haruno Sakura?" Shisui repeats. Ino nods, small and sure. "I'll run a background check, see what I can find." He presses his lips to her forehead, a familiar, comforting gesture. "Don't worry too much, Ino. I'm sure it's not Mito." He doesn't say _it's not a ghost_ because they both know that Konoha is a place where things are not always what they seem. The unbelievable has always seemed a little more probable in their seaside town, the ocean stretching out for an eternity to the north and the forest dark and encroaching on the south.

Ino falls asleep curled in Shisui's arms. His apartment seems like the safest place in Konoha, these days.

.

.

.

Morning comes early; the sunlight is pale and watery, and the fog is only just lighter than it had been at night. It's just past six in the morning, and Ino's shift is barely beginning. She's exhausted from last night; even concealer can't hide the shadows beneath her eyes, and her hair is pulled back from her face in a messy similitude of her usual high ponytail. She's making coffee for the mayor's assistant, Shikaku, when Sakura walks in. She's wearing four-inch heels and a black dress over sheer tights and a short, fur-lined cape, her hair loose and curled, looking for all the world like she's come from a funeral – Konoha's funeral, maybe. Or her own, Ino thinks, a bit resentful of this girl she's only barely met.

Every head turns as Sakura walks up to the counter, and the diner goes so quiet that Ino can hear the click of Sakura's heels until she stops in front of Ino, her smile sugar-sweet. "What do you want?" Ino asks. It comes out harsher than she'd intended, but a glance around the diner tells her that no one is going to judge her too harshly. The faces of the patrons range from suspicion to outright hostility.

"Coffee," Sakura says, arching a brow. "I would have thought that was obvious." Ino stares at her, stony-faced. "Black, medium. To go, if that's alright." Sakura's irritatingly sweet smile doesn't slip, even as Ino glares and stomps over to the coffee machine. She returns a moment later with a paper cup of coffee.

Sakura accepts the coffee with a murmured thanks. "Konoha isn't a place for people like you," she snaps.

"And what sort of person am I?" There's amusement in Sakura's eyes, and something darker that Ino can't and doesn't want to understand.

"The kind who sticks her nose where it doesn't belong."

Some coffee splashes onto Sakura's hand as she sets her cup down quickly. "Is everyone in Konoha as charming as you?" She wipes the coffee off her hand and drums her nails on the counter. There's a hint of a smile playing at her lips, less sickly-sweet than before, not quite genuine, but… it's a start.

"We don't get many outsiders here," Ino says softly. Her eyes dart to Sakura's hair. Her lips twist into something that's almost a smile. "But I'm actually one of the more charming people here. A word of advice? Watch out for the Uchiha. They'll eat a girl like you alive."

"Thanks for the warning." Because there's no doubt as to how Ino meant it. Her blue eyes are sad and a little misty, and there's an unspoken understanding, because Sakura knows what it's like to be hurt, too. Ino doesn't trust Sakura, doesn't even like her, really, but they at least have this. Sakura sets some money on the counter, and, brushing her almost-pink hair out of her eyes, walks out of the diner. Ino doesn't watch her go.

.

.

.

Itachi comes to work to find Shisui already at his desk – a miracle in and of itself – and working. He stops, frowning, and stares at his cousin. Shisui hasn't been this motivated since Uzumaki Mito disappeared – not that a small town like Konoha gets many cases, really. The Konoha Police Department is just the two of them and Izuna now, though Izuna's poor health keeps him away from work most days. Itachi leans on the desk beside Shisui, who looks up, startled. "What are you working on? A new case?"

"Not exactly." Shisui leans back and runs his hands through his already-messy hair. "Ino came over last night."

"She does that almost every night," Itachi remarks. Somehow, he keeps his tone dry instead of disapproving.

"Yeah, but this time…" Shisui hesitates, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Someone from out of town came to Konoha. A girl named Haruno Sakura, but Ino says she looks like Mito."

Interested, Itachi leans down to get a better look at Shisui's computer. "What have you found?"

"Absolutely nothing," Shisui admits, smiling ruefully. "Ino didn't have much besides the name, but I had a hunch and called Kurenai. Apparently, our Sakura is staying at the inn. She told Kurenai that she's from Ame and wanted to get away from the city for a while. But I haven't found any trace of a Haruno Sakura from anywhere, let alone Ame."

Itachi hums, thinking. He feels like he's forgetting something. The name Sakura… it's familiar, but he doesn't dare to hope. He's overanalyzing, that's all. It's the mention of Ame that's caught his attention, that's all. Sasuke's been gone for years, now, and the chances of him still being in Ame are slim, but… "I'll take over in the office," he offers. "You can go try to meet this Sakura, see what information you can find?"

"Good idea." Shisui stands, pulling his jacket on and grabbing his keys.

"Oh, and Shisui?" Itachi calls. Shisui pauses in the doorway and looks back at his cousin. Itachi is watching him with a resigned expression. "Don't confront her. We don't need any unnecessary gossip going around. Discretion is the better part of valor, after all."

Shisui nods, then shoves his hands in his pockets and leaves the small police department. It's colder than he'd expected outside – unseasonably cold, even for autumn. It reminds him of the winter that Mito came to Konoha. He had been young then, nine years old when a girl from Uzushio came to town with a smile and a suitcase and not much else. Snow had fallen that year for the first time in almost a decade. The more superstitious people in town claimed that it was an omen – that Hashirama shouldn't marry the outsider for Uzushio, because she had brought snow and winter to their town.

Shisui thinks they're full of shit. Snow is caused by atmospheric temperature, that's all. If this autumn's temperatures are any indication, they're in for another snowy winter, as uncommon as that is in their seaside town. Shisui shivers, wishing he'd worn a scarf. He's only a few meters from the diner – and warmth! – when he sees her. And stops in his tracks.

Haruno Sakura. There's no doubting that it's her. She looks just like Ino described; more than that, he can see Mito in the shape of her face, the way she carries herself. Her hair is loose and windswept and almost too-pink to be called strawberry blonde; almost like she'd had hair as red as Mito's, crimson hair like blood, and tried to bleach the color out. But she's not Mito – she's too young, and as he forces himself to walk closer, he sees the subtle differences. Her face looks softer than Mito's; it lacks Mito's high, arching cheekbones, and her smile is too sweet, too polished. Uzumaki Mito was a debutante, and while there's no doubt that Sakura was, too, at some point, her smile is less genuine than Mito's. Haruno Sakura, Shisui thinks, is a girl who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants.

Shisui takes a deep breath. Haruno Sakura isn't Uzumaki Mito; that much is certain. But the resemblance is too striking to ignore. Setting his shoulders, Shisui jogs to catch up with her. "Sakura," he calls, remembering a split second too late that he hasn't met her yet, and there's no reason for him to know her name.

Sakura turns around. Her eyes are a captivating green, the color of fresh spring grass in the sunlight. She doesn't look surprised that Shisui knows her name. If anything her eyes are knowing. "Hello," she says, all practiced politeness. "You are?"

"Uchiha Shisui," he introduces.

Instantly, Sakura's eyes go cold. Her smile stays in place, but it's tight. "It's lovely to meet you. Can I help you?" Her tone words aren't inherently rude, and her tone is light and easy, but her expression says _shove off_.

Laughter bubbles up in his chest, but Shisui manages to keep his expression only faintly amused. "Isn't that my line, doll?"

"Is it? The people here don't seem the type to offer unsolicited help," Sakura says, still smiling frigidly.

"I suppose they aren't," Shisui allows. He lifts his jacket a bit to show his badge, pinned to the waistband of his jeans. "But a police officer is the type to ask questions, isn't he?"

If Sakura's expression was frigid before, it's reached arctic temperatures now. "Do police in Konoha not wear uniforms?"

"It's a small town," Shisui drawls. "Everyone around here knows the police. But you're not from around here, are you?"

"I would think that would be obvious." Sakura eyes him critically. Shisui is uncomfortably reminded of the look his high school principal gave him after an unfortunate prank involving Itachi, a visiting swim coach, and handcuffs. It's not a pleasant look.

"Trust me, doll, it is. I have a couple questions for you, do you have a minute to sit down and talk?" Shisui gestures to the diner, two doors down from where they're standing out in the cold.

"I didn't realize I was under investigation." Sakura's face reveals nothing.

"You're not," Shisui assures her. "I guess I'm just… interested. It's not every day I meet someone from out of town." It's not even a lie – Shisui has always been interested in the world away from Konoha. He doesn't think his father could take it if he left, though. Not after Obito, and definitely not after Sasuke. The Uchiha are a fixture of Konoha as surely as the sea is.

Sakura blinks, and Shisui notices that her eyelashes are long and dark against her pale skin. "I have a little time," she allows. This time, she follows him to the diner without protest. He leads her to the most secluded booth, towards the back, and sits down. Sakura slides in across from him.

"I hope I didn't startle you, earlier," Shisui says. "I imagine it's rather alarming to have a stranger call your name. News travels fast in Konoha, though."

"Understandable," Sakura says with a little smile. "I'm afraid I underestimated the effect my arrival would have on the locals. Small towns always have their quirks, I suppose."

"They do," Shisui agrees easily. "It is a bit strange, though. I was curious when I heard that a girl named Sakura Haruno, with hair almost as red as an Uzumaki, came into town. I even did a little research." Sakura doesn't say anything, just watches him with a new wariness in her eyes. "So," Shisui says, leaning forward across the table. "Who the hell are you? Because there's absolutely no record of a Haruno Sakura from Ame. From anywhere, really."

Sakura's smile falters.

.

.

.

This is the first secret: Haruno Sakura does not exist.  
.

.

.

* * *

 _i'm back like a day later. two days? i don't know. time is made up. anyways. the horror & romance bits of this will come in a little later, and the supernatural isn't blatant until later. so everything comes later. what is plot? who knows? not me apparently. basically this is a pile of shite and i don't know where it's going or what it's doing. anywys i'll be updating the weight of ghosts next probably so check that out if you're into tobirama and mito. thanks for everyone who, like, favorited & followed & reviewed & just read. you guys r my heroes, i love u guys 3_


	3. Secrets 2 & 3

.

.

.

When Itachi steps into the diner, soaked through by the sudden rainstorm, his eyes are immediately drawn to a splash of unusual color in the corner: red hair, edging towards pink. Haruno Sakura. Her hair falls in soft, perfect curls down to her shoulders, and her light eyes are framed by dark lashes. Itachi's heart sinks in his chest and his fingers brush over the well-word edges of the folded photograph in his pocket. He feels rooted in place, his feet rebelling against his mind – he should go to Shisui where he sits across from Sakura, ignorant of who she really is and her motive for coming to Konoha. By the time he finally takes a step towards Shisui, Sakura is standing, her smile frigid. Itachi looks away as she passes him, then walks to the table and sits across from Shisui.

"Itachi." Shisui sounds tired; his hair is messier than usual, like he's been running his hands through it. But there's also a light in his eyes that Itachi hasn't seen in a year, since Mito disappeared. On any other day, if any other person had been the cause of this, Itachi would be happy. As it is… "I know you said to avoid confrontation," Shisui is saying, "but –"

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi interrupts, "isn't a problem for Konoha. You can stop looking into her."

"That's just it, though, isn't it?" Shisui presses forward, undeterred. "There is no Haruno Sakura; you confirmed it yourself! That's suspicious enough, even if she hasn't done anything."

"There are plenty of reasons for a young, wealthy girl to keep her real name a secret," Itachi counters. "A fake name in itself isn't reason enough to continue this." There's a sick feeling in Itachi's stomach. He's never lied to Shisui before – they do everything together, grew up together, they've never had any secrets – but there's only one way to dissuade Shisui. "I talked to Madara about it," Itachi lies. "He says Haruno Sakura isn't under any suspicion." If Madara knew who had arrived in Konoha last night, Itachi _knows_ he would order them to leave her alone. It doesn't make him feel any less of a liar.

"Fine," Shisui says. He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms. He's staring at Itachi like he knows he's lying. "Haruno Sakura isn't a problem. I won't investigate her. Am I still allowed to be curious, or has Madara decided that's not allowed, either?" When Itachi remains silent, Shisui asks, quietly, "When did Madara get back into town? I thought he was up at the cabin with Izuna."

Itachi's heart skips a beat. "Shisui…"

"You're a shit liar, Itachi." There's no anger in Shisui's expression, just a new sort of tiredness warring with curiosity. "What makes her so special," he continues, "that you'd lie to me?"

Itachi closes his eyes. "I can't tell you that. Not yet." He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, grimacing. "Give me some time, to figure it all out. Ino-san doesn't have to worry about her, and neither do you, for the time being." He opens his eyes. "Is that enough?"

Shisui nods, slow and thoughtful. "What do you need from me?"

"If you…" Itachi hesitates. "Do you know where she'd be, now? It would be better to have this conversation face to face, I think."

"Try the beach," Shisui suggests. He looks away. "She said she came here to be close to the ocean." It makes sense – Ame, with its towering skyscrapers and industrial districts would be hard to adjust to, for someone raised by the ocean. Itachi nods in thanks and makes for the beach.

It's still raining when he leaves the diner, enough that his jacket is soaked and clinging to his shoulders by the time he's made it down the main street to the edge of the sand. Mist hangs low over the sand, hiding the water from sight, but he can still hear the waves breaking, even over the noise of the rain. He doesn't have to go far to find Sakura; she's sitting on a bench near the end of the sand. The rain has flattened her hair and her dress is clinging to her, leaving her looking rather like a drowned kitten but still somehow elegant. Itachi stops by her side. "You look familiar, Haruno-san," he says. Sakura doesn't flinch, just turns to look at him. "Have we met? I'm –"

"Uchiha Itachi," she finishes. A smile finds its way to her lips, nothing like the fake, cold smile she'd offered Shisui. There's something sad about it, something bittersweet. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'd never even heard the name Uchiha until today."

The photo in his pocket feels heavy. "Do you mind if I sit?" Itachi asks. Sakura nods with only the faintest hesitation, and Itachi sinks down onto the bench beside her. He sees Sakura's eyes fall to the police badge exposed by the movement.

"Are you here to continue your partner's interrogation?" she asks, her voice soft and even.

Itachi tilts his head back to look at the clouds. The rain is cold on his face, but it's a welcoming feeling. It's… grounding. "Shisui means well," he sighs, "but he often gets ahead of himself." He allows himself to look at her, then, to let his eyes find hers. They're an unusual color: green all the way through, without any brown flecks, just an unending, clear green. He searches them for any hint of recognition. There's nothing in her expression, no hint of familiarity, other than the softness of her smile. It's not genuine, exactly, but it's closer than any of her other expressions have been. "You must have missed the sea," he says softly. "From what I've heard, though, Uzushio's beaches are far more hospitable."

"Storms come to every harbor," Sakura says, inclining her head. Her smile fades, and her face turns peaceful. Still a mask, just a lighter one. "I didn't come here from Uzushio, though. I came from Ame."

The gulls shriek overhead, and the rain turns to mist. Itachi looks out to the sea. The fog hasn't lifted, but he imagines he can see the waves, deep blue, the way they are before a storm. "Strange, that," he says idly. "An Uzumaki in Ame." He hears her sigh, soft and resigned. He pulls the photograph from his jacket and stares down at it. It's two years old, now, sent only a few months after Sasuke left Konoha. His brother smiles up at Itachi from the glossy picture, his arms slung over a blond-haired boy and a redhead with clear green eyes. "Namikaze Minato's son," Itachi says, "and his cousin." Itachi smooths his thumb across Sasuke's image. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura." Her hair is red, and she's dressed more casually than she is now, in torn jeans and a letterman's jacket that's too big for her, but it's clearly Sakura.

Beside him, Sakura is silent for a long moment. Then she says, quietly, "Sasuke misses you."

Itachi makes a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. His breath feels ragged in his chest. He doesn't need to look at the faded ink on the back of the photograph to know it. " _Aniki,_ " he recites, " _I'm safe. I found Aunt Mito's family – Naruto and Sakura. Don't worry too much. We're somewhere safe._ " He takes a few more ragged breaths, trying to calm down. Sakura lets him slow his breathing, staying silent beside him. He's not sure whether she's surprised or just being kind.

At length, she says, "Sasuke is safe." Her voice is achingly soft, and Itachi hadn't realized how much of her had been an act until he hears her say that, so sad and fond and gentle. There's no edge to the words, nothing hard or hidden. It's too much – to read the words written in Sasuke's messy scrawl is entirely different from having a living, breathing testament to his little brother's safety. For the first time in his life, Itachi puts his head in his hands and sobs.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, letting out the tears that have been choking him since Sasuke left. When he finally lifts his head, he feels simultaneously empty and… better. Able to breathe. Sakura has stayed beside him the whole time, and he should feel embarrassed, but Itachi only feels comforted by her quiet presence. "Thank you," he says hoarsely. Then, more hesitantly, he asks, "Can I… Is there a way for me to contact him?"

There's something sad in Sakura's eyes as she hands him a business card. It's black, with a red cloud on it, and a phone number printed across the middle. Below the number, in neat handwriting, is another phone number. "Sasuke's cell phone," Sakura explains. She looks away, down at her hands where they lie folded in her lap. "The number on top is…" She hesitates. "It's someone who will help you, if you need to go to him."

"You can't?" The question slips out before Itachi can help it. There's still so much he doesn't know about Sakura – and by all accounts, he shouldn't trust her just because she knows Sasuke. She's an Uzumaki; despite what Madara says, the Uzumaki don't have a good reputation in Konoha. But Itachi can't deny that she makes him feel at ease.

"I have things left to do in Konoha," Sakura tells him. "I'll take you to Sasuke myself if I can, but if things don't go as planned, call that number."

Quietly, Itachi asks, "As planned?"

Sakura stands, as fluid as though she were made of water herself. She flashes a smile, and Itachi understands. She's Haruno Sakura again; the mask is back in place. "I can't tell you everything, Uchiha Itachi. A girl has to have _some_ secrets." Itachi watches her go, and wonders. Konoha is no stranger to secrets – but can it survive a girl like Sakura, raised in the ocean-storms of Uzushio? Konoha has already claimed an Uzumaki; Mito is one-year dead, even if Madara is still looking for her. Itachi prays it's had its fill. He doesn't want Sakura to disappear, too.

.

.

.

It's late in the day when Sakura sees Shisui again. The shadows are lengthening, and the sun has finally made its appearance, just in time to sink below the horizon. Sakura's exchanged her dress for jeans and Sasuke's Ame University sweatshirt, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. She's too exhausted to pretend, now, and the park in the center of town is empty enough that she's not particularly worried about being seen.

She doesn't hear Shisui approach – his footsteps are silent on the damp grass, and it takes a conscious effort not to flinch when he sits next to her on the ground, heedless of the rain seeping into his jeans. Without preamble, he says, "I'm sorry about this morning."

"There's no need to apologize, Uchiha-san." Sakura worries, for a moment, that Itachi has told Shisui something. That she was wrong to place her trust in Sasuke's brother. He's still a police officer, after all, and one from Konoha. She should have been more careful –

But she doesn't need to worry, because Shisui runs a hand through his already-messy curls and adds sheepishly, "Ino's easily worried, these days, and I just wanted to reassure her. I took it a bit too far. You're not being investigated."

"Ino?" Sakura blinks, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. She can still hear Ino, angry but not jaded, _they'll eat a girl like you alive._ "I didn't realize you two were involved," she says. "Especially given your family name." Too much – she shouldn't know anything about the Uchiha, regardless of the quiet warning Ino had offered.

Something dark flits across Shisui's face; remorse colored with anger. It's an interesting combination, and Sakura is curious. She tells herself it's only because this could be a weakness to exploit, could help her in her planning, but she can't deny the way her eyes trace the taut line of Shisui's throat as he works his jaw. "We aren't involved like," he clears his throat, "like that. And her feelings towards my family are justified." Again, that mixture of sorrow and rage, choked down until it's barely visible.

"I'm sorry," Sakura says, and she's surprised to find that she means it.

Shisui seems to be, too. His eyes widen, and there's an entirely new expression on his face, one Sakura doesn't understand but it makes her curious, again. He smiles, tentative and small, barely more than a twist of his lips. "Thank you."

Sakura opens her mouth to reply – she should say something to rebuild her careful walls, to put distance between them; she feels too seen like this, unable to hide behind dresses and makeup and fake cordiality – just as her phone rings. "Sorry," she manages, and then she's on her feet, turning her back to Shisui but not walking away like she knows she should. She swipes to accept the call without looking at who's calling.

"Sakura."

Her heart skips a beat. "Pein," she says. She can't manage anything else. She thinks her hands are shaking.

"Things have changed."

.

.

.

* * *

*shows up 5 months later with a frappe and crippling depression* hey guys

i have literally nothing to say. it's been five months, which feels excessive. so,.. have some self-indulgent big brother itachi and resident cutie shisui

next chapter will (maybe) have some shi/saku cuteness whICH I KNOW FEELS WEIRD BC THERES SO MUCH THIS BOI DOESNT KNOW but it's ok bc i'm severely sleep deprived so i can write whatever i want.

hopefully the next chapter will come before june but like,... no promises my dudes. reviews make me update faster bc i feel guilty af for leaving you guys hanging so if its been a few months just leave a comment and be like "hey,,, u said u would update but it's been a million years" and i will update because i have a really bad sense of time (its not real... time isnt real) so just like remind me & yeah


	4. Secrets 4 & 5

.

.

.

There's a ringing in her ears. She hears Yahiko talking, but can't make sense of the words. "I don't understand," she says softly, all too aware of Shisui just a few paces behind her. "Pein, what's going on?"

Yahiko sighs, and Sakura can picture him now, his orange hair wild and his mouth set in an uncharacteristic grimace, the one she'd seen too often in the days leading up to her departure from Ame. "He's not doing well," Yahiko says for the second time, or the third, or the fourth. Sakura's lost count; all she knows is it doesn't make any more sense now than it did when he first said it. "You need to come back."

"I can't," Sakura tells him. "You know I can't. If he needs the surgery, find another doctor, one who's willing to do it. I don't care if it's not someone from the family." Too much – she's revealing too much, when she's certain Shisui can hear her every word, but her heart is a hummingbird in her chest, beating too-fast and too-frantic. Panic creeps up her throat like bile. "

There's a moment of silence that drags on for too long. A deep, measured breath. And then, "You should be here for him, Sakura. He doesn't have much time left."

Her next breath is ragged, on the edge of a sob. "Find another doctor." She disconnects the call and takes a moment to calm down, counting her breaths until her heart slows. She's too young for this – too young to be in Konoha, too young to be the one they sent; Sakura's not the best actor out of all of them, but she's the one least likely to be noticed and the one least likely to be missed. She needs see this through.

Shisui's voice is soft. "Are you alright?" he asks, and Sakura wishes, for a moment, that she could be honest.

Instead, she turns back to him and says, "I'm fine, Uchiha-san. Thank you."

Hesitantly, Shisui adds, "I know you don't know me, but if you want to talk…"

"I don't even want to think right now," she admits, "let alone talk." That's three times now, that she's let her guard down in front of him. She'll regret it, tomorrow, but tonight… Yahiko knows she can't leave Konoha yet. And maybe he thought he was doing her a kindness in contacting her, but Sakura means it: she doesn't want to think right now. She doesn't want to do much of anything, except curl up and cry, but there's no one here to comfort her, and tears won't change her situation.

She sits back down beside Shisui, dimly aware of the water seeping into her jeans. It's raining again, a drizzle that's likely to pick up, if the dark clouds overhead are any indication. He's silent for a long moment, and Sakura is drowning in it, this silence, drowning in her own thoughts. Ame's only a few hours away, so she _could_ go and come back, but the thought of going back to that hospital room, terrifyingly white and sterile and smelling of chemicals – especially empty-handed – fills her with dread.

"If you –" Shisui cuts himself off by clearing his throat. "If you don't want to be alone tonight," he says, and there's absolutely no judgement in his voice, nothing except kindness and a soft sort of shyness, "we can do something."

"Do something?" Sakura repeats. She glances up at him – he's not looking at her, and his hand is in his hair. A nervous habit, maybe.

"You said you didn't want to think." Shisui glances at her, and there's an almost-smile playing at his lips. "I figured I could distract you, if you'd like."

It's almost embarrassing, that this man she's just met is offering his company to comfort her, but… He's right. Sakura doesn't want to be alone. She doesn't think she can trust Shisui – isn't even sure she can trust Itachi, even if Sasuke says she can – but he doesn't seem the type to question her when she's so obviously upset. And… A distraction would be welcome. "I think I'll take you up on that," Sakura says, letting her eyes slip closed as she tilts her face up to the rain. It's cold, but she doesn't mind. It keeps her thoughts from slipping back to Ame, keeps her grounded in the present.

"I have to stop by the office, but I'll meet you by the pier at four?"

Sakura doesn't open her eyes, just nods. She waits until the sound of footsteps has faded completely and she's sure she's alone before breaking down in tears.

.

.

.

When Shisui arrives at the police station, he expects to find Itachi hunched over his desk like usual, claiming that he's working even though Shisui knows that they don't have any active cases. Today, though, he's leaning back in his chair when Shisui bursts through the door, soaked to the bone and freezing. Itachi doesn't look away from the paper in his hand – and that in itself is odd, that he's just staring broodingly at a piece of paper – as he says, "Towels are under the sink. Try not to get water all over the floor."

Shisui ruffles Itachi's hair gratefully as he passes, ignoring his cousin's irritated noise. From the bathroom, he calls, "What's on that paper that you're staring at it so intently?" He tugs his jeans off, shuddering at the feel of wet denim on his skin.

By the time Itachi replies, Shisui's fully dressed in dry clothes and looking for a comb. "It's Sasuke's missing persons report," Itachi says, slow and calm, like he didn't just casually bring up his missing little brother. Shisui's heart skips a beat.

"Why?" he asks, walking back out from the bathroom. "Itachi, you're the one who told your parents not to file that. You said I both know Sasuke left on his own."

"I know," Itachi sighs. Shisui's heart sinks. Itachi is too young to have this weight on his shoulders. He adored Sasuke, and Sasuke worshipped him, right up until the day he left. "I just thought – I never really tried to find him. I could have asked Madara for help, or Obito –" Itachi cuts himself off, flushing. Shisui waves him off when he opens his mouth to apologize.

"Obito's my brother," Shisui says firmly, "so you don't have to say sorry just because you brought him up. Not like Madara doesn't do it all the time." He sits down at his desk, for once not propping his feet up on it the way he knows Itachi hates. Shisui runs his hands through his hair, trying to shape the wet, messy curls into something presentable.

Itachi notices this and gracefully changes the subject away from family. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, with Sakura." Shisui glances at Itachi out of the corner of his eyes, hoping to gauge his cousin's reaction. _Stoic_ , Shisui thinks idly, but then when is Itachi not?

After a long moment, Itachi says, "Your hair looks fine, so stop touching it." He sets the paper down on his desk swivels his chair so he's facing Shisui. He looks like he's on the verge of saying something else, but he just smiles, a little half-heartedly, "Have fun."

"Call if you need me," Shisui says, standing and pulling his jacket on. "I doubt anything will happen, but it's better to interrupt me than have Izuna come into town without Madara."

That makes Itachi's expression cloud over. "Have you heard anything from Madara? He's a few days late."

"He's always a few days late," Shisui tells him. "There's nothing to worry about; he'll come home eventually."

Itachi sighs, rubs a hand over his face. "Alright, alright. Now leave, it's rude to keep a pretty girl waiting." Shisui raises an eyebrow at him, a silent _like you'd know anything about that_ , and waves over his shoulder as he jogs out of the station. Itachi might not have experience with girls but he's right – Shisui doesn't want to keep Sakura waiting.

She's waiting on the pier when Shisui arrives, although a quick glance at his phone shows that it's still two minutes to four. She hasn't changed, and even though it's more casual than her usual clothes, Shisui doesn't mind; it's a more real side to her, he thinks, ripped jeans and messy hair and oversized sweaters and high-top converse. She looks up as he approaches, and smiles, a shade closer to genuine than her usual smiles. Sakura's eyes are still red-rimmed, and Shisui's heart does a little flip at the thought of her crying.

"Hi," he breathes, and Shisui thinks this is the stupidest thing he's done. For all Itachi's reasoning, Sakura is still someone he knows absolutely nothing about and there's a voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like Ino warning him to be careful.

Sakura's smile is breathtaking because it's entirely genuine, directed wholly at him. "Hi," she says, and he notices that her nose scrunches up a little when she smiles. "So? What's my distraction?"

"Tide-pooling," Shisui tells her. He smiles and hopes she can't see how nervous he is. "There isn't much to do in Konoha."

"I haven't been tide-pooling since I was little," Sakura says. She lets her shoulder brush against his as they start walking down onto the beach. "Do you go often?"

"Itachi and I used to bring his little brother." Shisui smiles at the memory of Sasuke, five years old, holding a starfish out to Itachi solemnly. "The older he got, though, the less time he spent at the tide pools. He used to stand at the edge of the water and look out over the horizon, like he was waiting for a ship to come and take him away."

Sakura hums thoughtfully. Then, instead of asking Shisui about Sasuke, or changing the subject completely, she asks, "Did you ever look for a ship? To take you away?"

Even Itachi has never asked Shisui if he ever wanted to leave Konoha. Obito, Shisui supposes, has come the closest, but that where Obito spits it as a challenge – _Would you leave Konoha, then? If it would change things?_ – there's only honest curiosity in Sakura's expression. "I never looked for a ship," he tells her. "Konoha's a seaside town, but it's not a harbor."

Her laugh is sweet and unexpected. "I suppose that's true. You've never wanted to leave, then?"

"I didn't say that." Shisui smiles at her, a little wistful. "Most people don't leave Konoha. We're here," he tells her, stopping at the edge of the rocks. The tide is still going out, so only a few tide pools are visible, but they're still teeming with life.

Immediately, Sakura crouches down and reaches into the closest pool, gently poking the closest starfish. Seeing her here is so different from seeing her in the diner. Haruno Sakura, he thinks, even as that Ino-voice reminds him that there _isn't_ a Haruno Sakura, is a girl who wears dresses like armor. Seeing her here is like seeing her laid bare, her every mask stripped off in favor of smiling down at a starfish with unhidden delight. Shisui smiles and kneels down beside her, leaning over the edge of the pool. "The worst thing about living in Ame," Sakura tells him, lowering her voice like she's telling him a secret, "is that there aren't any beaches for miles. There's always rain, but it's hours away from the coast."

"Do you like the rain?" he asks, because she seems suited to it – luckily, it's not raining anymore, although there's fog rolling in and the air is still heavy with water, but he remembers vividly how she'd looked in the park, soaking wet and somehow still as lovely as ever.

Sakura takes a moment to reply, too engrossed in watching a little fish swim up to and around her fingers, investigating. "I don't mind it," she says softly. "Everything is cleaner after rain." The wind picks up and Sakura shivers, leaning closer to Shisui.

Without thinking, he slides his jacket off and wraps it around Sakura's slender shoulders. "It's probably warmer in Ame, though." Sakura hums in agreement and slides her arms though the sleeves, even as she leans closer, her shoulder brushing his.

"Thank you," Sakura says, and her voice is gentle and timid, "for bringing me out here. The call, earlier –"

"You don't have to tell me," Shisui interrupts quietly. "Not if you don't want to."

Sakura pulls back a little so she can look up at him. He finds himself lost in her eyes, spring-green, so unlike anyone else he's met. "I want to," she says, and her expression now is the most open he's seen it. "It was from a friend in Ame. My cousin is sick and I… It's selfish of me, but I came here because the thought of spending one more day in his hospital room…"

"I understand," Shisui says soothingly, because Sakura's eyes are blurry with tears. She looks young, like this. He's seen this with Madara – whenever Izuna's health takes a turn for the worse, Madara either refuses to leave his side or leaves the town, unable to cope with his younger brother's illness. Shisui feels for Sakura; she can't be much older than Ino, and it sounds like she's carrying this alone. (There's a part of him, though, that wonders if this will help him find out who she really is. He knows she has a cousin now, one that's hospitalized in Ame, and he heard the name of her friend when she was on the phone – Pein isn't exactly a common name.) He pushes that thought away – really, Izuna must be rubbing off on him, because there's a girl on the verge of tears in front of him and Shisui is thinking about _investigating_ – and wraps his arm around Sakura, pulling her securely against her side. "I'm sorry I didn't distract you very well," he tells her.

She laughs, and it's still a pretty sound, even colored by tears. "This is much better than sitting alone," Sakura assures him. "Thank you, Shisui." It's the first time she's said his name, and Shisui's heart skips a beat.

"We should probably head back," he says dumbly. "It's getting dark." He stands carefully, then holds his hand out to help Sakura up. Shisui doesn't let go of her hand, even after she's standing. They walk back along the beach, but Sakura stops once the lights of Konoha are visible through the fog.

"Shisui," she says again, and there's something about the way her voice wraps around his name. He tugs her closer by their joined hands.

"Sakura?" He glances down at her lips before he can stop himself.

"Thank you," she says again, "for tonight." And then she's surging up to press her lips to his. Shisui wraps his arms around her waist and crushes her against him. Her hands are in his hair and her lips are chapped and he thinks he could kiss her forever –

And then a scream splits the night, and Sakura pulls away, looking down the beach. Shisui steps away from her, his heart beating embarrassingly fast, and scans the beach. The fog is too thick to see far, but…

There, further down, he can see police lights, even through the fog. His phone buzzes, and he answers it without looking. "Itachi, what's going on?"

His cousin's voice is grim. "Someone found a body washed up. Madara and Izuna are here already, but can you get down here?"

"Of course," Shisui says, already jogging towards the lights. Sakura trails behind him, her face pale. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry," is all Itachi says before the line goes dead.

Sakura stays back when they arrive, not quite blending into the crowd that's gathered, but no one takes particular notice of her, which is an improvement. Shisui walks over to Itachi. "Who is it?" he asks lowly.

"Not sure yet." Itachi is frowning, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "The body is…"

"Mutilated," Izuna says, and he's not cheerful but he's not visibly upset either. Shisui frowns, looking past Izuna to where Madara is crouched beside the body. He walks over to his uncle and leans down to study the body.

He keeps his voice soft as he asks Madara, "Any idea what did this?"

Madara looks up at him, his expression stony. "Not yet. I don't even know who it is – the face is shredded, either from rocks or by someone intentionally, and I we won't get any hits on fingerprints." He lifts the victim's right hand, and if Shisui were any less experienced, he thinks he would vomit. The fingers are all cut off at the first knuckle, only…

"Not a clean cut," he comments. "It almost looks like they were ripped off."

With a grimace, Madara lowers the hand. "That's my bet, as well." He looks past Shisui, and something like hope flashes across his face before his expression settles into something unreadable. "You should take her home," he says, and Shisui follows his gaze to Sakura. Her arms are wrapped around herself and she's pale, her eyes focused on the body. "I'm sorry to call you away from your date, but Izuna is still recovering and Itachi is, well…"

Shisui smiles wryly. "I know," he says. "I'll take her home and come back to help you finish processing the scene. Should I call Uncle Fugaku?"

Madara shakes his head. "No need to call him all the way out here; besides, it will only worry Mikoto."

Nodding, Shisui walks back the way he came. He holds his hand out to Sakura, and she takes it without hesitating, though her eyes flick to Itachi, who is watching them with a strange expression. "Don't you have to work now?" she asks as they begin walking towards the pier.

"I'll come back once you're home," Shisui tells her. "Madara can handle things until then."

Before Sakura can say anything, there's a shout from behind them. Shisui sighs, because he recognizes that voice, and turns around. Sure enough, Obito is jogging up with Rin. "I heard," Obito says by way of greeting. "Is everything okay?"

"Obito. Nothing we can't handle," Shisui says smoothly. "Madara's back, so –"

But Obito's already focused on Sakura, his gaze appraising. Sakura stares back, unimpressed. "Rin and I can walk her back, if you need to help Madara," Obito offers.

"That won't be necessary," Shisui says, exactly as Sakura says, "If it's not too much trouble."

"I'll be fine," Sakura tells Shisui, squeezing his hand. "It's not a far walk, and you should get back."

"If you're sure," Shisui says, uncertainty bleeding into his voice as he glances at his older brother. It's not that he doesn't trust Obito, but…

"I'm sure," Sakura smiles, confident. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Shisui says, absentminded. "Be safe." And then she's walking away with Obito and Rin – "I'm Nohara Rin," he hears Rin introduce herself cheerfully, and then, soft and sweet, "Haruno Sakura. And you must be Uchiha Obito?" – and Shisui's jogging back to Madara and the mutilated body on the beach, trying to shake the sense of foreboding that settled over him the minute Obito and Sakura locked eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

me, writing this: shit i've never been tide pooling. lia how do you tide pool

lia, my long-suffering roommate: how have you never been tide pooling you're from washington

me:

me: so do you just look at stuff or

also yes, sudden kiss, but to be fair if i met shisui i would 100% kiss him in less than a day AND now one of the secrets belongs to shisui and sakura, instead of just sak ;)

i need to stop posting shit at 3 am oh my god - ending is a little meh but it's 3 am and i have class in the morning so #noregrets

things are happening now! bc obito and madara are the only two uchiha that can figure anything out i stg


	5. Obito

.

.

.

Madara sends Itachi and Izuna home sometime around midnight. Shisui stays at the station with him, studying the photos from the crime scene and autopsy. Madara looks exhausted – Shisui isn't even sure when he got back to Konoha, but it had to be right before the body was discovered. "Have you tried dental records?" Shisui asks, glancing up at his uncle.

Madara sighs and runs a hand through his wild hair. "Nothing came up." He leans back in his chair, pinches the bridge of his nose. "What the hell could have ripped fingers off like that? The only damage is to the face and hands, we're not even sure of cause of death yet. If the body was more damaged, I'd say animal attack, but this is too calculated."

"Has Tsunade screened for toxins yet?" Shisui shuffles through the papers in front of him, as if he hasn't been staring at them for the past three hours.

"She has. There wasn't anything there, either." Madara hands Shisui the toxicology report. "Maybe he died of blood loss. He didn't have any water in his lungs."

Shisui frowns down at a picture of the dead man. "What about strangulation? The throat is slashed, but Tsunade said that was done post-mortem. It could have been done to hide strangulation marks."

"It's possible." Madara stands and peers over Shisui's shoulder. "The throat is shredded. I'll ask Tsunade to take a closer look tomorrow morning." He glances at his watch. "Or later today, I suppose. Whoever did this was thorough. It'll be a miracle if we can find out who did it, or even who the victim is."

Sighing, Shisui rubs his eyes. "I'll ask around this afternoon, see if anyone saw anything."

Madara is silent for a long moment. Then he asks, "Did you and that girl see anything? You weren't too far down the beach, and Tsunade put time of death within an hour of us finding the body."

"I don't remember hearing anything. We were up at the tide pools." Shisui yawns, and Madara sighs.

"Get some rest, kid." Shisui is too tired to protest – he stands and grabs his jacket. As he's headed for the door, Madara says, "That girl – Haruno Sakura. Is it possible she knows something?"

Shisui turns. "What do you mean?" Madara looks so, so tired. And – defeated. Shisui hasn't seen him like this since… Since Mito disappeared, and Izuna took a turn for the worse.

"We don't get visitors here, Shisui. And for a girl like that to show up just before this happens?" There's nothing accusatory in Madara's tone, but Shisui bristles anyway.

"A girl like that? You mean because she looks like an Uzumaki? I thought you of all people were above that, Madara. You and Mito –"

"Never mind about me and Mito," Madara interrupts. His shoulders slump, and he runs a hand down his face. "I didn't mean anything by it, Shisui. We're grasping at straws here, and you know Hashirama will be out for blood if we don't find anything soon. Things like this don't happen in Konoha."

Shisui snorts. "No, here we keep our skeletons in the closet, not on the beach. God forbid Konoha owns up to its dirty secrets."

"Shisui –"

He slams the door shut behind him.

.

.

.

Obito at least has the decency to wait until Shisui is out of sight before he turns on Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here, Sakura?"

"Obito!" Rin exclaims. She looks around, then takes both their wrists and tugs them away from the main road, into a shadowy alley. "Keep your voice down," she chides. Obito doesn't even glance at her, just stares at Sakura, his brows drawn together.

Sakura tugs herself free from Rin's grip. "Your scars have healed well," she says.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Obito asks again. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I'm here cleaning up your mess!" Sakura hisses. "Mito vanishes and you do nothing, now there's a mutilated body on the beach! Have _I_ lost my mind? What have you been doing here?"

Obito clenches his jaw. Rin steps closer to him, pressing herself into his side. Her hand slips from his wrist to his hand. When he speaks again, he's calmer. "Do you think it was easy for me to do nothing? You're not the only one who cares about Mito. But things are different here. I'm just an Uchiha bastard. There's no way in hell Fugaku lets me anywhere close to the police station, let alone case files. And with Hashirama as mayor…"

Sakura takes a deep breath. "I understand that you're in a difficult situation, Obito. But the situation in Uzushio isn't exactly the best right now, either. Nagato is getting worse, Yahiko is still dealing with problems in Ame, and Akatsuki…" She trails off. Even if they're alone, she doesn't want to reveal too much. Kushina always said even the wind has ears in Konoha.

"And what about you?" Rin asks. Her voice is soft, hesitant, as if she knows what Sakura's thinking. "Are you…?"

"Stable," Sakura says, "for now." Her eyes find the ridged scars covering half of Obito's face. "We shouldn't have any more incidents."

Obito grazes his fingers over his scars. "Don't sound so guilty. You didn't do anything."

"It could have been me just as easily," Sakura says quietly. She looks down at her feet, blinking back tears. She's already cried enough for one night – she needs to be strong, for Mito, for Akatsuki. They're counting on her to set things right.

A warm hand squeezes her shoulder. Obito's hands are just as rough as she remembers, but they're also familiar. Comforting. "It's no use thinking about what could have been." His voice is rough, and Sakura knows that he's thinking of those blissful, happy years before he got his scars, before Kakashi lost his eye, before everything started to crumble. "Tell me about Nagato. You said he's doing worse?"

"Yahiko says he needs the surgery. That he doesn't have much time left. He wants me to leave Konoha to be with him." She squeezes her eyes shut. "For God's sake, I'm not even a real doctor, but he refuses to look outside the family."

"What about Orochimaru?" Obito asks.

"He's in Oto, working on the next phase." Sakura looks up at Obito, her eyes burning and blurry with unshed tears. "I'm afraid I'll never see him again," she whispers.

There's nothing to say, so Obito says nothing, just pulls Sakura closer and lets her lean on him. Rin steps forward and wraps her arms around Sakura. "It'll be okay," she murmurs against Sakura's hair. Sakura lets out a choked noise that might be a sob. Rin draws her away from Obito gently, pushes her hair back from her tear-streaked cheeks. "Sakura. Kura, look at me." Rin cups her cheeks and waits until Sakura's tears have slowed enough that she can breathe. "I'll go to Ame. I'll do the surgery for you."

"Rin –" Obito begins, but she cuts him off with a look.

"Rin, I can't ask that of you," Sakura says. Her voice is still wet with her tears.

"Kakashi knows me. He can vouch for me. Yahiko can hardly argue with both you and Kakashi. I'll go to Ame, and I'll make sure that you get to see Nagato again." Rin looks at Obito, soft and a little sad. She knows as well as he does that she won't be able to come back to Konoha, not until everything is finished. Yahiko won't allow it, won't put Nagato and Sakura and everyone else at risk. The fewer people in Konoha who know about Akatsuki, the easier it will be to keep the secret. "I'll leave tonight," Rin says, tearing her gaze from Obito. "And I'll see you when you get back."

"Rin," Sakura protests again.

"It's alright, Sakura," Obito says. Rin smiles at him, bittersweet, and kisses Sakura's forehead.

"I'll call you as soon as he's stable," Rin tells her. She steps back, presses a brief kiss against Obito's lips, and murmurs, "I'll be waiting for you." And then, before either of them can protest, Rin is gone, pulling the hood of her jacket up and walking away, leaving Obito and Sakura alone.

It's quiet for a long minute, and then Obito says, "Want to get a drink?"

Sakura lets out a startled laugh. "You know, I could use a drink."

.

.

.

Sakura is woken up at an ungodly hour by the front door slamming shut. She groans and rolls over, searching blindly for Obito. "Fuck," he groans. "What the hell, it's six, where have you been all night?" Sakura forces her eyes open just in time for whoever just came in to turn the lights on. She shrieks, completely involuntarily, and Obito says again, more emphatically, "Fuck!"

"I've been working," an all-too familiar voice says. "Unlike my good for nothing brother, who's been out drinking." Sakura cringes into the blanket that Obito had thrown over her half-heartedly before they'd both passed out. Obito turns to her and squints.

"Well, shit," he says. There's no way out of this, and no easy explanation for Shisui.

Sakura hears Shisui sigh. "Can't you drink at Rin's apartment? Why do I have to deal with your hangover?" Sakura pulls the blanket higher over her face. It's useless; Shisui steps into the living room and pauses. Then, "You said you were taking her home, not to get drunk." He sounds more tired than anything else as he half-sits, half-collapses on the floor beside Sakura.

"She was traumatized by the body," Obito says. It comes out almost as a question.

Shisui snorts. "Bullshit." He leans back against the couch and lets his eyes flutter closed. Sakura studies his face, the dark line of his lashes against his cheeks, the bruise-colored bags forming under his eyes. "Sleep it off. I'll deal with you when I'm awake."

Obito grumbles but rolls over and pulls his own blanket over his head. Sakura tugs half her blanket over Shisui. He looks younger like this, more vulnerable. It makes something in Sakura's chest tighten. _Put the mission first,_ she reminds herself. She can't afford to care about Shisui. She's already made too many mistakes: crying in front of him, kissing him, and now, this. Still, she can't resist the urge to reach out to him. Her fingertips have barely brushed his cheekbone when his eyes open. Sakura freezes, her hand still stretched out, her eyes wide and focused on his. They're so dark they're nearly black, and when he smiles at her, the corners of them crinkle. "Hello," he says quietly, still smiling, soft and sweet. Smiling like it's just for her. Sakura can feel the red spreading across her cheeks, down her neck.

"I thought you were asleep," she whispers, and lowers her hand. He catches it in his own and presses her palm against his cheek. Sakura's breath catches. She's hyper-aware of his skin, hot against her own. And of Obito, asleep only a few feet away.

Shisui doesn't answer, just turns his head so he can press a kiss to her palm. He looks up at her through his lashes. "Madara asked me if you might know anything about what happened on the beach."

"Oh?" Sakura's heart stops. She hadn't even considered the possibility of blame falling on her.

"I told him there's no way," Shisui continues. He takes her hand again, draws his lips across her skin. He nips at her fingertips, and Sakura's breath leaves her lungs all at once. "But I do wonder…" He intertwines their fingers, brushes his thumb across the back of her hand. Sakura's eyes dart between their hands and his eyes. "It doesn't seem like you just met Obito. And Itachi knows you – was willing to lie to me for you."

Sakura doesn't look away, even though she wants to. There's no accusation in his voice, not even a question, but shame burns through her. She's no stranger to lying, she's _good_ at it, but this… This feels wrong. "I hadn't met Itachi until I came to Konoha," she says.

"And Obito?"

At that, Sakura does look away. "Some secrets aren't mine to tell," she murmurs. "Obito and I are… We've known each other since I was young."

There's a hand beneath her chin, and Shisui tilts her face up so she's looking at him again. "I'm not asking you to tell me all your secrets," he says softly. His lips tilt up into a half-smile. "We've only just met. And… Even if you're not Haruno Sakura, well. I'd like to get to know you anyways. Secrets or not." He leans in, his nose brushing against hers.

His lips are centimeters away from hers when Sakura breathes, "Wait." Shisui stops, leans back enough that he can see her eyes. "Shisui, I…" She falters. "I wish I could tell you everything. I _will_ tell you everything, as soon as I can." Truth, truth, truth. Sakura's playing a dangerous game; she doesn't need Yahiko here to tell her that. But there's something so earnest about Shisui, something so soft and welcoming while still being completely unfamiliar. Sakura has given her whole life to Akatsuki. Just this once, can't she be selfish?

"Sakura." Shisui smiles. He rests his forehead against hers. "You don't need to tell me anything. Not now, not ever, if you can't or don't want to. Alright?"

"Alright," Sakura breathes. She closes the distance between them and presses her lips against his. He leans into the kiss, wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. Her hands slide into his hair, and she can't help the soft noise that escapes her when his tongue brushes the seam of her lips. She pulls back, just barely. Her cheeks feel hot. Shisui smiles and brushes his thumb across her lower lip. When he kisses her again, it's open-mouthed, with a hint of teeth and tongue. Sakura tugs on his hair, and Shisui groans against her lips.

"For fuck's sake," Obito snaps. Sakura flinches, startled. She breaks the kiss and looks over her shoulder at Obito. Obito glares back. "I'm right here."

"And that matters why?" Shisui asks coolly.

"Look, if you want to fuck around like two horny teenagers, go ahead. But you have a _bedroom_ , Shisui. Jesus Christ."

"Christ, Obito!" Shisui flushes. He stands and pulls Sakura to her feet. "I'm not – we're not going to… to do _that_ with you here! Or at all," he adds quickly, glancing back at Sakura.

She rolls her eyes. "Well that's disappointing." Shisui chokes. Obito smiles, just barely.

Shisui clears his throat. "My room is the room on the left; the bathroom is right beside it. You can take my bed. Obito and I can sleep out here." He smiles despite the blush still staining his cheeks.

Sakura is half-tempted to ask him to join her, but… She glances at Obito. He hasn't gone back to bed. He nods, the barest incline of his head, and Sakura understands. There are things they need to talk about – she'll leave it up to Obito to decide how much he tells Shisui. She knows he won't say anything about her family, and that's enough. She leans down and kisses Shisui's cheek, then shoots a smile at Obito. "Goodnight, boys," she says, winking at Obito before she walks into Shisui's room and closing the door softly behind her.

She sits on the bed and dials Yahiko's number. He answers on the first ring. Sakura keeps her voice low. "I met up with Obito. Nohara is headed to Ame to take care of Nagato."

A pause, and then, "I'll let Konan know to prepare everything. Make sure Obito doesn't rush things just because he misses her."

"Of course," Sakura says, smiling. It fades as she thinks of what Shisui had said about Madara earlier. "Yahiko, there's something else."

For once, Yahiko doesn't remind her to call him Pein. He must hear something in her voice. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"A body washed up on the beach last night. Mutilated and unidentifiable."

"And you think it has something to do with Phase 1?" Yahiko asks slowly.

Sakura bites her lip. "It could. It's bad enough that Madara is investigating personally."

"Shit," Yahiko swears. "Is it –?"

"It's not Mito," Sakura assures him. "It's a man, killed recently if the wounds are anything to go by. But it could be connected."

"Sasori is in Suna; he can get there fastest." Sakura groans, but Yahiko keeps talking. "I'll tell him to keep a low profile."

"Hidan is with him," Sakura argues. "There's no way he'll keep quiet."

"I'll handle it," Yahiko says. "Besides, Obito is with you now. Even Hidan respects Obito. He can keep them in line. And Kakuzu and Sasori will be there." His voice softens. "Sakura, the mission comes first, but we need you safe if this is going to work. I know you can take care of yourself, but Konoha is a dangerous place. This is too important to risk just because you and Hidan don't get along."

Sakura closes her eyes and counts to ten. "I know," she says finally. "I won't disappoint you, Yahiko. Give everyone my love." She doesn't wait for a reply before hanging up.

Hidan in Konoha. God help them all. Sakura sighs and lays back on the bed. She's half-asleep when her phone buzzes. Groaning, she raises her phone and squints at the text.

 **[7:00 am]**

 **Hidan:**

 **c u soon princess xxx**

Sakura sends back a middle-finger emoji, tosses her phone across the room, and falls asleep.

.

.

.

* * *

Eyyyyyyyy it's been literal years (months) but I'm back! & very sorry for being gone for so long. Talk about an unplanned hiatus. I had finals, and I moved, and then I went to Greece for the summer, and then I had a bunch of mental breakdowns. Am having. It's debatable. Anyways, I'm back and have ~ideas~ so this might actually update semi-consistently? Also I'm upping the rating to M because I really wanted Obito to say fuck and also Hidan is coming in and you know homeboi swears like crazy. Also I'm toying witht he idea of gettin steamy but we'll see. Aslo I'm aware that this is shitty and it's not even late so I can't say "omg its 3am and this is shit bc im sleep deprived" but let's pretend I have that excuse anyways.

Thanks to everyone who followed/etc. while I was MIA, I'm glad you didn't give up on this fic because I didn't (and won't, even if it takes me TEN YEARS to update, which it won't)


End file.
